


Drumbeats in the caves and heartbeats in the huts

by agentemind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que se ven en realidad es la segunda, aunque Stiles no se acuerde de ello.</p>
<p>Derek sí. Él se acuerda. Con demasiada claridad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drumbeats in the caves and heartbeats in the huts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por [este fanart de huntinghounds](http://huntinghounds.tumblr.com/post/44787612514/dreams-and-their-keepers), más o menos, porque me ayudó a continuar lo que tenía y tal.
> 
> En mi cabeza ya tiene la segunda parte, porque ya sabemos como son las musas, pero todavía no está escrita y no sé si tendré tiempo esta noche de escribirla, o mañana, o la semana que viene, porque... RL. ¡Pero lo haré!
> 
> El título del fic es de Turn the bells, de White Lies y el título del primer capítulo (y las curisvas de ahí abajo) es de Ashley de The Dodos.

_You let me sleep and let me breathe where I need to,_  
 _and fool my heart to think that I might have had you._

 

 

La primera vez que se ven en realidad es la segunda, aunque Stiles no se acuerde de ello.

Derek sí. Él se acuerda. Con demasiada claridad.

Recuerda perder el control durante la primera Luna llena tras su décimo cumpleaños, correr por el bosque y deshacerse de su ropa todavía escuchando los gritos de sus hermanos a su espalda, diciendo que no, que no lo decían en serio, que estaban de broma.

Recuerda dolor que no era capaz de entender y preguntas que no sabía cómo responder.

Y querer estar solo.

El bosque como un abrigo demasiado frío y el tiempo como una broma que siempre jugaba a correr en su contra. Y suerte. Siempre mala suerte.

Recuerda esa pequeña pelota de béisbol chocando contra sus pies descalzos donde el bosque empezaba a ser parque. Recuerda pensar que los humanos pueden ser muy inteligentes o perder todo su sentido común al segundo siguiente.

Pero que no son tan diferentes.

Y entonces metal que se clava en sus fosas nasales como el arma de un cazador se clava en la piel de los hombres lobo en las historias que el tío Peter solía leerles los domingos por la tarde, aunque liviano y volátil, ligero como plumas pero tan certero como lo sería una flecha. Un olor a vida que avergonzaría al resto de seres humanos, a todos aquellos que creen estar más vivos que nadie saltando al vacío con tan sólo un paracaídas a sus espaldas, intoxicados con su propia adrenalina.

Un olor que es cálido y ligero como el fuego, que amenaza irse antes incluso de haber llegado hasta ti, que duele, jugando entre tus dedos, y desaparece entre las nubes frente a tus ojos sin que puedas hacer nada para detenerlo.

“Perdona”, recuerda, con demasiada, demasiada claridad.

Ante él unos ojos marrones y un pequeño guante de béisbol demasiado grande todavía para unas manos tan pequeñas y correr. Recuerda correr y correr y correr.

 

++

 

La primera vez que sueña con lobos todavía no es capaz de escribir su propio nombre correctamente.

Despierta en su cama nueva, todavía demasiado grande, perdido en una profundidad que en realidad no existe, con las piernas enredadas en las sábanas y un sudor frío recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Grita y llora y su madre le dice que está a salvo, que los lobos son sus animales favoritos y que no tiene nada que temer. Pero tiene miedo. El lobo era grande y oscuro y le miraba a los ojos a través del fuego.

Pero por mucho que lo intenta no es capaz de recordar el color de sus ojos.

Todavía siente el anaranjado calor de las llamas rozarle la piel cuando intenta terminarse los cereales bajo la tensa mirada de su padre. Ya lleva puesto el uniforme y aún así no es capaz de encontrar la seguridad que siempre le embarga cuando él está cerca, protegiéndole mientras vigila el resto del mundo.

No cuando los escalofríos no desaparecen y no consigue dejar de temblar.

 

++

 

A su tío Peter le gusta mirar mientras su madre los entrena al salir de clase. A Derek y a sus hermanas, a él y a sus sobrinas, casi sin pestañear cuando uno de ellos cae demasiado cerca de su lugar en la barandilla del porche.

Hace un par de años que empezaron a llamarlo así, entrenar, porque ya no les hace falta hacerse uno con la naturaleza, les dice su madre, utilizando el tono de alpha y obligándose a cambiar el color de sus ojos para someterles, para demostrarles a quién deben rendir más cuentas que a la Luna. Y Derek lo entiende, porque los hombres lobo necesitan un líder de la misma forma que los lobos lo necesitan, porque las manadas son más fuertes cuanto más fuertes son sus individuos.

El tío Peter suele reír de forma distraída, balanceando sus pies igual que cuando Derek tenía cinco años y volvía de la universidad durante las vacaciones, despreocupado, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. A pesar de que ahora tiene responsabilidades, su propia familia.  
De alguna forma Derek sabe que no debe envidiarle, que tan sólo tiene doce años y que todavía le queda demasiado por aprender. Pero Peter entonces sonríe mostrando todos los dientes, sus ojos brillan reflejando la luz del atardecer y dice tantas cosas estando allí sentado en silencio como su madre gritándoles durante horas hasta que están demasiado cansados incluso para cenar.

Su sonrisa le dice que se puede formar parte de la familia Hale y no sentir ese horrible peso sobre sus hombros. Le dice que si lo deja ir, el peso no volverá y que podrá sonreír a pesar de que sus huesos todavía estén soldándose y sus heridas cerrándose.

Y se lo dice en silencio, sonriendo como si fuese un secreto, desafiando la autoridad de su alpha a veinte metros de él y sin afrontar ninguna consecuencia. Y Derek no puede evitar pensar en el sabor de la sangre deslizándose por su lengua, en vida desapareciendo ante sus ojos y en diminutos guantes de béisbol a los que no puede evitar sonreír a través del cristal del escaparate de la tienda de deportes del centro comercial.

Porque pensar en posibilidades y distraerse sumergiéndose en ellas como si fuesen sueños demasiado profundos para reconocer que estás soñando, es la única forma de rebeldía que puede permitirse y, aunque acabe noqueado contra el árbol más cercano, merece la pena.

Aunque antes de perder la consciencia escuche a Peter reír como si el mundo no estuviese empezando sino llegando a su fin.

 

++

 

La segunda vez que sueña con lobos, no quiere llorar.

Ya es capaz de escribir bien su nombre y hace meses que puede pronunciarlo casi de la misma forma en que su madre lo hace. Porque ella parece cantarlo, lo convierte en una melodía y quiere poder hacerlo igual que ella y hacer sonreír a su padre tan sólo diciendo una palabra.

Es porque ya es mayor. Por eso no quiere llorar.

Todo su cuerpo tiembla y no sabe si es por el miedo o por el frío que se cuela por la ventana entreabierta. Tiene la piel helada y pegajosa por el sudor y tiene que morderse el labio para no gritar, para no llamar a su madre, a su padre, porque ahora ellos también tienen miedo, durante el día, y no tiene ganas de crecer si eso significa pesadillas también mientras estás despierto.

 

++

 

Derek tiene catorce años cuando siente más cerca que nunca ese estallido de pánico y el sabor de la sangre arrastrándose por su paladar que lleva persiguiéndole por la ciudad los últimos cuatro años.

Tal vez pueda contar con los dedos el número de veces que ha estado relativamente cerca de cruzarse con aquel niño de nuevo, pero ese olor permanece en los lugares que ha pisado minutos después de que se haya ido, igual que el de cada habitante de Beacon Hills. Aunque ninguno le hace volverse sobre sus pies, girar sobre sí mismo, buscar entre las colas de críos de la heladería o de estudiantes esperando a sus padres al terminar el partido.

Aunque se avergüence al instante y quiera salir corriendo.

Siempre salir corriendo hasta que sus pulmones no son capaces de soportar la presión y le obligan a hundir sus rodillas en la fría tierra del bosque y respirar tan profundamente como puede, hasta que el ligero sabor metálico desparece y lo único que puede oler sea su propio sudor mezclado con la humedad de los árboles y el fresco aroma de cada rama que ha partido durante su carrera.

Está en la puerta principal del hospital esperando a que Laura consiga librarse de la enfermera que la vio caer del árbol para volver a la reserva cuando siente el primer escalofrío, casi como si le estuviese tocando, arrastrando frías garras desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta su nuca. Da dos pasos hacia atrás, alzando la vista por la sala de espera en busca de un atisbo de aquellos ojos marrones y algo choca contra su espalda.

Perdona”, dice, volviéndose, queriendo ignorarlo, encontrar el irregular latido del corazón que tiene que estar en alguna part-

Ojos grandes y atentos le miran fijamente, casi cubiertos por el descuidado flequillo que tapa su ceño fruncido. Ha crecido bastante pero sigue siendo el mismo crío y Derek quiere comprobarlo, quiere acercarse y perderse en ese aroma que se lleva su cuerpo a las nubes sin separar sus pies del suelo, pero no puede. Porque no estaría bien y porque no puede moverse.

Por supuesto, que le gruñese y saliese corriendo no era lo que esperaba de él.  
Quedarse petrificado en plena sala de espera hasta que Laura vuelve y lo arrastra hasta el coche tampoco era lo que esperaba de sí mismo.

 

++

 

Stiles no se da cuenta de que conoce a uno de los Hale de los que su padre estaba hablando por radio hasta que lo ve en la comisaría, sentado junto a una chica morena en las banquetas al otro lado del pasillo. Stiles tiene diez años pero no es tonto y sabe lo que acaba de pasar.

La casa de los Hale está en la reserva, entre centenares de árboles, en pleno bosque y, aunque no corren oscuras leyendas acerca de la familia, todo el pueblo conoce su nombre. Y acaba de arder, con casi toda la familia dentro, y los únicos supervivientes se encuentran a veinte metros de él y en la sala de cuidados intensivos del hospital.

Porque Derek Hale fue el primero en asustarse de su super gruñido mortal y ahora mismo no se siente con tantas ganas de correr hacia él y simplemente volver a gruñir como le sucedía durante las semanas siguientes a aquel día. Porque cada vez que alguien le hacía callar o le ignoraba o fingía sorprenderse por sus dotes interpretativas de los diferentes sonidos animales, se acordaba de él, de sus ojos multicolor y la mueca de pánico en su rostro. Y quiere volver a sentir aquel poder y la fuerza que le obligó a salir corriendo, pero no si ello le pondrá más triste.

Su padre le ha dicho que se quede junto al mostrador de la entrada, que el agente Collins le estará vigilando aunque no pueda verle y que enseguida volverá para llevarle a casa. Pero hay demasiada gente en la comisaría, tienen demasiado trabajo y nadie se ha acercado a los Hale desde que la mujer de Servicios Sociales fue a hablar con el Sheriff.

Stiles ha visto a gente hacerlo en el hospital, poner la mano en el hombro de alguien que está triste, apretar y decirles que lo sientes, que lo sientes mucho. Pero por mucho que lo intenta, no puede moverse.

Porque Derek Hale ha alzado la vista, ha respirado profundamente y se ha quedado paralizado, mirándole fijamente y aunque sabe que no debería, que está demasiado lejos y que es lo suficientemente mayor como para reconocer que está siendo estúpido, no puede evitar asustarse.

Porque los ojos de Derek Hale le miran y no es capaz de recordar de qué color tienen que ser.

 

++

 

Entre Laura, todos los problemas en que Scott conseguía meterse y su tío intentando matar o transformar a media ciudad, no es capaz de recordar la primera vez que sucedió, pero puede asegurar que tuvo que ser un accidente.

Derek no se atrevería a decir qué fue el instinto quién le llevó hasta el tejado de los Stilinski, pero Derek no se atrevería a muchas cosas estos días y admitir debilidades que podrían acabar con otra vida entre sus dedos es algo que no puede permitirse.

Lo que sí sabe es qué le llevó a atravesar la ventana aquella primera noche y le mantuvo despierto hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a pesar demasiado sobre su espalda. Fue la temblorosa respiración y el áspero aroma del miedo que acompañan cada uno de los sueños de Stiles hasta que se transforman en pesadillas y que le despertaron cada noche hasta que Derek se atrevió a cruzar el dintel.

Porque ese primer día quiso salir corriendo en cuanto sintió el brusco cambio en el latido del corazón de Stiles, temiendo que despertase y consiguiese transformar su visita en alguna clase de acoso posiblemente denunciable, hasta que escuchó la primera lenta espiración, como se ralentizaba su pulso y como se acomodaba su cuerpo entre sus sábanas, tranquilo, como si estuviese a salvo. Como si pudiese confiar su seguridad a Derek.

Y él no puede evitar volver, vigilar sus sueños y alejar sus pesadillas, aunque ni siquiera él sería capaz de dejar la vida de Stiles en sus manos.

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier crítica es bien recibida. ;D *hace una reverencia y se tropieza al salir corriendo*


End file.
